leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmog (Pokémon)
|} Cosmog (Japanese: コスモッグ Cosmog) is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into starting at level 43, which evolves into either or starting at level 53 depending on the game it evolves in. Biology Cosmog is a small Pokémon with a gaseous body similar to a . The gases that make up its body range in color from violet to light blue. The very center of its body is black both in from and back. The black space on the front contains its face, which consists of beady yellow eyes, circular blue cheeks, and a small mouth. The space on the back has only a single blue dot. There is a golden half-circlet on both the top and bottom half of its body, which divides it exactly in half. Two wispy extensions containing starry specks serve as its arms. Its gaseous body makes it very light as it ties with , , , and as the lightest Pokémon. Its body is frail and easily blown away. However, Cosmog is carefree and doesn't seem to mind. It collects dust from the atmosphere, which allows it grow slowly. Cosmog has the ability to warp itself and those close to it, as well as open Ultra Wormholes, but only when under stress. This process is very dangerous for Cosmog, and the use of its powers can leave it immobile for extended periods of time. Cosmog is theorized by the Aether Foundation to be a type of Ultra Beast, and its name was coined by one of the professors at the Foundation. In ages past, it was known as the “child of the stars”. In behavior, Cosmog has an overly trusting nature and it immediately takes a liking to whoever shows it kindness, even when that person doesn't have the best intentions for it.Pokémon Sun and Moon site | Cosmog This Pokémon can be created by and . In the anime Major appearances Nebby A Cosmog nicknamed Nebby debuted in A Dream Encounter!. In Faba's Revenge!, it evolved into , which then evolved into a in Revealing the Stuff of Legend!. Minor appearances A Cosmog appeared in a fantasy in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!. Pokédex entries |Rotom Pokédex|Teleport allows the user to instantly travel from one location to another.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Cosmog nicknamed Nebby first appeared in The Decision and the Tournament of Six, under the care of Lillie. It was first seen escaping from Lillie's bag and running off to Mahalo Trail, where it was attacked by wild . When stepped in to save it, Nebby broke the bridge they were standing on, causing both to fall towards the water until they were saved by . It later evolved into a and then into a . Another Cosmog first appeared in PASM18, under the control of Guzma. It was used to open multiple Ultra Wormholes around Po Town to summon Ultra Beasts. It later evolved into a Cosmoem and then into a . A Cosmog appeared in a fantasy in PASM25. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Lillie travels with a Cosmog nicknamed Nebby that she rescued from the Aether Foundation, who were trying to exploit its abilities. It eventually evolves into , and then / . Pokédex entries :|reg2=Alola|num2=387|label2= :|reg3=Kanto}} |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Cosmog has the lowest base stat total of all Legendary Pokémon. * Cosmog has the smallest movepool of all Legendary Pokémon, with only two moves that it can learn. Origin Cosmog may be based on a , a type of where star formation occurs. Name origin Cosmog may be a combination of cosmo and smog. It may also be a truncated form of . In other languages Related articles * Nebby Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Alola Legendary Pokémon de:Cosmog es:Cosmog fr:Cosmog it:Cosmog ja:コスモッグ zh:科斯莫古